


Flashing Lights

by elysianseraph (femboy_hatake)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cam Girl AU, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Work, das it, idk how to tag this bruh, you are a cam girl and kakashi agree to fuck on cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femboy_hatake/pseuds/elysianseraph
Summary: kakashi is the best, and most supportive boyfriend you could ask for. fucking you on camera for your audience is part of his package deal.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Flashing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts FOREVER holy shit lmfao. im horny for this man sdkjhsdj please help.

The straps of this lingerie hug your body tightly, but god you had no clue how you were gonna take it off later. The outfit was cute, and it was you who decided to wear it so you can’t complain. Your eyes land on your boyfriend, whose fixing up the lighting and rechecking the connection of your internet, body adorned in black boxers and a harness that you very politely asked him to wear. 

You see the muscles in his back and chest as he leans down, his body shines nice under the light - silver hair reflecting like specks of glitter despite not being directly under the set up like you were. You still don’t know how you got him to agree to this, your humble and fairly quiet boyfriend to do some live camming with you was not something you had ever even thought of. but here you were. He turns to you and gives a plain expression, followed by a thumbs up as he stands straight and walks through all the cords on the ground. Your audio, camera, and light were all working and at this point all you had to do was press the “go live,” button. He sits infront of you and pulls the mask over his head, not wanting his face to be in the shots. 

Before he does, you tug his his wrist and pull him down to kiss him. You brush your nose against his warmly and he leans up to kiss you again before looking down at you quizically. 

“I can’t kiss you with your mask on,” you say pouting. He gives you a small smile before shrugging, leaning over to the laptop infront of the both of you before turning to you. 

“I’ll kiss you after,” he says softly “You ready?,” 

You nod as he sits himself down where you told him to before, making sure he’s in the shot before he sees you sit up at the camera. Your followers start to pour into the live as he watches you lovingly - your work seemed to make you really happy and he loved picking outfits for you, admittedly. 

“I have a co-star today, my boyfriend. He doesn’t want his face in the shot, so he’s wearing a mask over there. He’s agreed to fuck me on camera live for all of you, no more solo! Well, more solo after this unless he has a good enough time to agree to keep doing this but,” you turn to him and he gives your audience a small wave. You laugh as the comments pour in about how hot he is, and you can’t disagree. 

“They think your hot,” you say with a small laugh. He chuckles before scooting up next to you, taking his arms and wrapping them around your waist before leaning into your shoulder. 

“Thank you,” he says looking at the camera. You turn your head to look at him. 

“You ready to get this show on the road?,” you ask excited. He laughs softly and nods his head as you look at him excited. You two move a little but further back so the camera has a good shot of you, as Kakashis hands find their way to your middle, fingers carefully looped in the waistband of your panties. You give him a small sigh as you watch him through the screen, his hands are big and calloused as he moves across you excited. The two of you are on your knees for the purposes of the shot, as he pulls your bra down just enough to expose your nipples. He doesn’t touch you anywhere, making you whine as he continues to place teasing grips all over your body. He could be such a jerk sometimes but you knew you asked him to go full on for the show. 

“Kashi,” his nickname falls from your lips mindlessly and you hear him laugh behind you. 

“I don’t know if I can fuck you with this mask on,” he says softly, you watches as he takes down his mask and adjust the camera slightly as his mouth finds your neck. You yelp in surprise, giggles escaping at the way your chat lights up. You’re in his lap as he sits down, his face still covered as he bites hickies into your neck. 

“Baby they can’t see me,” you say softly, your hands finding his hair. He just shrugs. 

“Too bad,” he says jokingly. You roll your eyes but moans fall from your lips with grace soon after, watching as he slowly makes his way down your neck to your breasts. The hickies on your skin are vivid on camera like they are in real life, the audience watches you as you throw your head back. The nature of your job made it so that you had to play it up but this was different, your enjoyment and arousal were genuine as Kakashi's mouth closes around your nipples. He takes turns with each one, as his erection pressed against your thigh. You whine for him, loudly as he pulls you down closer. 

“Want me to facefuck you for the camera, love? Show them what you can do for me?,” you hear Kakashi's voice distantly. You nod as lust creeps over you, making it hard to focus. You did your work for fun but for so many people to watch Kakashi do this to you certainly added some elements you weren’t expecting. You chew your lip as Kakashi stands up, the tent in his boxers visible to the camera. You eye the comments, seeing some about how big Kakashi looks and cant help but giggle. His hands thread through your, giving you an encouraging smile. He’s fucking you in front of thousands of people but still makes it feel like you two were the only people on earth. 

“Open your mouth for me sweetheart,” Kakashi coos. You nod, watching as Kakashi pulls his dick out through the front of his boxers - hitting it against your tongue a few times as you wait from him to start. He’s slow about the endeavor, pushing his cock past your lips and groaning at the sensation as you hollow your cheeks out. Kakashi is too big for most but having been dating him this long - it’s easier to adjust too. He pushes his tip against your cheek, hands coming down on your face. 

“Look at the camera for me baby,” he groans. You do as he says, feeling filthy as the comments flood, you look back up at him momentarily and the lust in his expression makes you squirm. 

“You like when everyone watches you don’t you baby?,” his voice is condescending. You whimper around his length, as he turn your face towards him again so he can fuck your throat proper. His pace is relentless, one hand around the back of your neck, as his hips jerk up into your throat. You swallow around his length, spit gathering at the edges of your lips and falling to the floor. So many people have joined, the notifications for subscriptions dinging a hundred times over. Your vision is blurred by tears but Kakashi speaks up for you. 

“All these people love watching me fuck you, and you do too right? So shameless,” Kakashi's breath is uneven as he watches you. You whimper - the sound choked out carelessly as drool continues to spill around the edges. Kakashi brushes some of your hair back as he looks at you with stuttering hips as you swallow around him a few times, mostly to keep from choking. Your throat is going to hurt tomorrow, but it was worth it. 

Kakashi pulls out, smearing spit across your lips - gripping your hair tight to show your face off to the camera, as you position yourself to be facing the camera, with Kakashi standing behind you. He was into this, it was becoming clear as you looked at the camera hazy. Your eyes are glazed over as he cups your jaw, forcing your face up. 

“Such a pretty girl,” Kakashi sings praises at you, despite your smudged makeup. Your lashes managed to be on tight, but your lipstick was smeared across your face. Kakashi stands behind you proudly pushing his fingers in your mouth as you suck on them diligently in front of the camera. 

“Good girl, you take it so good. You deserve some reward don’t you? What you do you wanna show the camera?,” Kakashi asks politely. Despite this being your job, you find yourself embarrassed. You’re too shy to read the camera, and you break eye contact with the camera before Kakashi lands a hit along the side of your face. 

“Ah, pretty girl these people are paying to see you. Be polite, look up,” he scolds. You look up agai, whimpering as you press your legs together. You whine, looking up at him. He smiles from above you resisting the urge to get down and kiss you fully but doesn’t because he’s acting per your request. 

“Want your mouth,” you whine out. Kakashi grins, his chuckle clear to the microphone. You whine again for him as he clicks his tongue - now he was just being an asshole but you’re so cute. 

“What was that? Don’t think I heard you,” he teases. You groan and he laughs, his softness showing through as he does finally lean down, kissing your forehead. 

“Sorry, sorry - lay down for me,” he says softly. You nearly scream in excitement, as Kakashi shifts the set up to see you laying on the bed. You’re laying on the edge, Kakashi lifting your legs up over his shoulders making you yelp. Wrapping your legs around his neck, Kakashi cranes his neck down kissing the hood of your clit. His hands reach up to hold yours as his tongue works between his legs, his tongue flat against your clit as he looks up at you. He smiles between your legs, his head moving rhythmically as he eats you. He’s nice about it, not wanting to tease you too heavy - bringing you to your first orgasm with quickness. The knot in your stomach falls away to nothing, your orgasm washing over you and making your body light up with pleasure. 

“Kashi, baby - god, fuck, I love you,” you moan out. Kakashi smiles as you cum in his mouth, kissing the insides of your thigh as you move away from him because the sensation is too much. You catch your breath for a few moments, Kakashi moving up so he can kiss you. He looks at you warmly. 

“You okay?,” Kakashi asks softly. You smile up at him, affectionately - chewing your lip as you nod. 

“Perfect,” you say kissing him again. Kakashi pulls you down to sit on the floor with him, whispering in your ear as he pulls you in front of the camera. You check the comments in this time, all of them screaming about how cute the two of you were. Your audience skewed 50/50 in gender, so the enjoyment of you getting head wasn’t a huge surprise. He leans up and faces the camera down, making sure to get an angle 

“Want you to cum on my fingers for the camera, sweetheart. Can you handle that?,” Kakashi asks. You groan - the idea of getting fucked so soon after your post orgasm waves keep hitting you is too much but you want it. You nod eagerly, Kakashi making a note to spread your legs apart forcefully. 

“Move and you don’t get to cum, okay?,” Kakashi says smiling. You whimper at his command- his voice was sweet like honey to your ears, just enough to give you a toothache. He leans his head in your shoulder, peppering kissing on your neck as his fingers find your entrance - curling inside of you with ease. Kakashi knows you perfectly, the way you meld around his fingers. You hold his arms as he does - his speed is steady but well-practiced. You don’t have a voice - the sensation robs you of your ability to think because he’s just so good at this. He’s so well-versed in making you feel good, maybe because he’s genuinely concerned about making you feel good. You adore him, his name falling from your lips like a plea. A prayer to every deity you know to make sure he stays next to you like - makes you feel like this forever. You promise to return the favor. 

“Please. Please, please - please,” you call out for him but you're met with more kisses and silence. Kakashi is focused, his eyes hazy as he watches you through the screen. You’re beautiful for him like this - bruises blooming over every inch of your skin as you cry his name out with need, pure desperation making your throat dry up and your fingers around his biceps. He wants to fuck you - he hasn’t even got that far but he’d let you blue ball him if he had the honor to see you like this. Such a mess - so terribly pretty under his sight. You’re his, even in front of all these strangers, your cum covering his fingers and the way you moan out his name like it was the only thing you cared to know. Pride and adoration make home in his chest, swelling it up as his heart beats in his heart. 

“‘m gonna cum - please, god I’m gonna cum,” you say it as you do, tightening around the silver-haired man's digits with force. White paints the inside of your eyelids, screwing shut as your legs shake a tad violently. Kakashi holds them down, whispering sweet nothings into your ear as you ride the wave of your second orgasm out. Pleasure hits in your short burst, rolling out as your body relaxes. 

You open your eyes, the camera honestly forgotten about as you turn your head and kiss your boyfriend messy. His eyes open in surprise at the force, but it’s welcomed. 

“Lay down so I can ride you into tomorrow,” you seriously. The laugh that graces your ears makes butterflies appear in your stomach as you sit up and let him as you ask. The chat dings, looking over you see comments about how cute you two were and you laugh. 

“I know the point of this stream is that you guys are supposed to be watching us have sex, but I feel bad cause that’s literally all we’re doing,” you say, sitting on Kakashis lap whose relaxed completely. 

He looks over before closing his eyes again, he gets lazy around this point but it’s deserved. 

“Blame him, not me,” you say cheekily. Kakashi opens his eyes, rolling them before groaning as you sink down on his cock. You moan - Kakashi fills you up nicely. There's a dull ache as you get adjusted to his size, his eyes are unfocused but watching the way he bottoms out inside of you. He presses up against your cervix fully but the experience isn’t painful. 

You move on Kakashi's length, the slam of your hips as you bounce on him desperately, his well worth the effort, the groans that leave his voice as he lays back and watches you. His hands hold your thighs but he’s keen on not doing much right now. That was what you wanted anyhow, You look at him, chewing your lip as his eyes flutter beneath his lids. He’s so close you can feel it - so to get him to the edge you tighten around him on purpose. He chokes a little, holding your hips all the way down with a loud groan. 

“Fuck - princess, I’ll cum inside if you don’t relax,” he chuckles. You draw your lips into a smile, leaning into his hears - doing the same move as before with a soft groan. You nod, moving your hips once more with a nod. 

“Want your cum in me, Kashi. Please,” you say finally. Kakashi holds you up - pounding into you with aggression before he does just as you ask. He shoots inside of you with a loud moan before he holds you to him. You’re shuddering, as you lean up to look at the chat. You still have his dick in you when you decide to end the stream - thanking some donators before closing off. 

“Thanks for joining everyone. We had a lot of fun - or, at least I did,”

“I had fun too,” Kakashi adds. You grin, turning to him for a slight kiss. You were just cockwarming him at this point, and he nuzzles his face into your neck 

“Enough to do it again?,” you ask cheekily. He sighs, looking deep in thought before nodding his head. 

“Hm. Yeah,” he kisses your neck gently “Enough to do it again,” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! comments r appreciated and thank u for reading <33


End file.
